


Amomaxia

by TheXWoman



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXWoman/pseuds/TheXWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between 7pm and 2am, it had become okay with Alex Drake to shag Gene Hunt. And the idea of regretting it in the morning hadn’t crossed her mind once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amomaxia

Stake-outs, Alex mused, were intended for the specific purpose of observing, understanding, and reacting to a subject in order to better predict their intentions.

She certainly was observing, understanding, and reacting on some pretty basic levels. But not to a suspect so much as to how Gene Hunt’s mouth moved against her, how she ground her hips against him, how her teeth bit into her bottom lip as she moaned in the back of her throat.

The Audi Quattro didn’t have much of a backseat to speak of, and it was a hefty use of flexible movement and a bit of magic as to how they moved in time on the seats. She couldn’t entirely remember how they got there - boredom, and a good helping of whatever the hell was in Gene’s flask - but mostly the bubbling intensity that had peaked between them after roughly six hours of sitting outside a suspect’s house. They had told some jokes, fought, eventually ended up slightly more tipsy than was appropriate for an investigation. In a alcohol induced haze, she had mentioned something about Molly.

“That why ya so determined to leave us, Bols?” Gene had asked, polishing off his flask. He reached across her lap, the sleeve of his coat tickling against her legs, and he fished another flask out of the glove box. “Get ba’ home to that family of yours?”

Alex shook her head, leaning against the headrest. She let her head flop lazily to the side, appraising him through the shadows. “Not so much a family, anymore.” Even meeting Pete as a child hadn’t changed that much; she still remembered him as the useless shit he ended up being. Still remembered him for all the birthdays he’d missed, all the times he’d forgotten to call Molly, the first steps and first words of their daughter he was never there to experience. Those were all Alex’s memories, ones that would die with her, if she never were to wake up. “Just me and Molly.”

“Your choice in wankers never fails t’ impress,” Gene grunted. “Sor’y to ‘ear it, though,” he added as an afterthought.

“Don’t be, he’s not worth being sorry over,” Alex replied. “But I have to get back to her. I’m all she has.”

“Fair ‘nough,” Gene said, gazing through the windshield of the car, but he didn’t sound like he believed it.

A few more words were spoken, ones of little consequence and equally as little meaning, before he had leaned across the seats and pressed his lips against her neck. Although, she may have remembered wrong, and maybe it was she that kissed his cheek first. She couldn’t recall if it was he that slid his hand beneath the folds of her shirt, tickling his fingers against her breast, or if she had been the first to slide her hands down his trousers and grasp him in her palm.

But for the first time since they met, it hadn’t been a competition, and the importance of being first had faded into vapour between moving lips and nipping teeth and wet, panting breath against their faces. Alex had been the first to climb into the backseat, pulling Gene with her as he, begrudgingly and with a fair amount of difficulty, clambered over the seats, all the while bemoaning what Alex’s shoes would do to the upholstery. She struggled with his trouser button as he concentrated on pushing up her shirt. His palms ran across her bare back as he nipped and teased at her nipples, and her fingers raked through his hair as she straddled him in the backseat, trying to grasp the simple movement of pulling off her own trousers as his wet mouth ran across the curves of her body.

Somewhere between 7pm and 2am, it had become okay with Alex Drake to shag Gene Hunt. And the idea of regretting it in the morning hadn’t crossed her mind once.

Eventually, they both managed to push their trousers down enough in the cramped backseat of the car, and Alex guided Gene into her slowly as she moaned against the crook of his neck. He held her in his arms, almost gingerly, though that tenderness was lost as soon as she could feel him inside of her. She pushed against him, and he cursed in her ear. She dragged her fingers underneath his coat, wishing they were anywhere else but the backseat of a bloody sports car, wanting more than anything to feel the brush of his bare skin against her body, feel the pound of his heart against her breasts.

It made her feel like a teenager again, desperate enough to grasp for the forbidden taste of adulthood that she would even consider shagging in a car. But being with Gene did that to her; made her feel small, child-like at times. It made her feel like life was an adventure again, instead of just a series of joyless events.

“Alex,” Gene whispered, his voice grounding her back to reality. At least this reality, the reality where Alex was writhing her hips in time with his, reveling in the tickle of his breath panting against her ear.

“Gene,” she murmured in his shoulder. She grit her teeth and pounded against him with renewed energy, and his hips moved in time with hers. He pushed away her jacket, his lips brushing wetly against her shoulder. Alex pulled her head up, arching her back against his thrusts, and her hands moved up to grasp the slick, warm upholstery of the Quattro’s backseat. Her fingers dug into it as she pushed to envelope him completely inside of her. She looked down at Gene, their eyes locking in a intense moment of complete trust, understanding, and heedless passion.

She desperately moaned his name as she came against him, and he replied in kind and his reached his peak. Trembling sedation washed over them as she collapsed into his arms, and he held her close to him for a few moments, pushing her damp hair away from her face.

No words where spoken as they struggled to straighten out the disarray of their clothes. Alex climbed back into the passenger’s seat, and Gene slipped out the door and back into the driver’s side in a quick, stealthy action. They sat quietly for a moment, staring out the fogged windows of the Quattro, until Gene rolled down the window and lit a cigarette. Alex played absentmindedly with the hem of her blazer.

“Gene, I think-”

“Shh,” Gene hissed. Alex looked up, a mix of irritation and confusion on her face. She knew he probably didn’t want to talk about it, but she didn’t think they had much of a choice.

“Dammit, Gene-”

“Shut it, Bolly,” Gene snapped.

But before she could respond to the anger that seared through her, she caught movement out of the windshield. The suspect slipped from the house, probably believing he was unnoticed as he traveled under the shadows to his car. Her eyes widened as she watched the car across the street start and crawl carefully out into the road.

“I hope your not t’ tired t’ chase some scum,” Gene said, with a lightness in his voice that was almost contagious.

Alex couldn’t help but smile. Stakeouts were about observing, understanding, and reacting, no matter the subject. And she would never be too tired for anything Gene Hunt had to offer. There would always be time for thinking later on.

“Fire it up,” she replied.

As the tail lights of the other car began to fade into the night, Gene started the Quattro and ripped on down the road after it.


End file.
